random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart 3D GP
|image = |imagewidth = |caption = |Row 1 title = Developer(s) |Row 1 info = Nintendo EAD CCs Studios |Row 2 title = Publisher(s) |Row 2 info = Nintendo |Row 3 title = Composer(s) |Row 3 info = Shinobu Tanaka CCs and Cream |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Nintendo 3DS |Row 5 title = Released |Row 5 info = November 2012 (all territories) |Row 6 title = Genre(s) |Row 6 info = racing |Row 7 title = Rating(s) |Row 7 info = PEGI 3 (EU); ERSB E (NA); CERO A (JP); ACB G (AU) |Row 8 title = Modes |Row 8 info = single player; multiplayer |Row 9 title = Media |Row 9 info = digital download }} is a spiritual remake and sequel of Mario Kart Arcade GP and its sequel for Nintendo 3DS. It is the eighth game in the main Mario Kart series and the tenth overall. Notable differences include no cameos from the Pac-Man and Tomagotchi series, elements from Mario Kart 7 appear, and the inclusion of three new cups. It is also notable that this is the first Mario Kart game where the only way of purchase is by digital download which can be downloaded from the Nintendo eShop. Controls * Accelerate - A/Y buttons * Brake - B button * Steer - Circle Pad/Tilt (motion control on only) * Item - L/X buttons * Drift - R button * Trick/''Stunt'' - R button * First-person view - control pad up * Camera view - slide stylus on touchscreen * Map view - tap on touchscreen Virtual Mario Cards As no actual Mario Cards are required for , three Virtual Mario Cards appear in-game as save files. Like actual Mario Cards, Virtual Mario Cards contain data of the player's gameplay (i.e. the player's completed GP cups and class). There's also a Virtual Mario Guest Card. Modes Grand Prix In Grand Prix, the player races against computer drivers for winning the trophies in every race. There are three engine levels available: Easy 50cc, Normal 100cc, and Master 150cc with 50cc being the slowest and 150cc being the fastest. There are four rounds in each cup within this order: Track A, Track B, Mirror Track A and Mirror Track B. After having completed each round, the player receives a challenge, similar to the Mission Mode that appears in Mario Kart DS. Time Trial In Time Trial mode, the player tries to get the fastest time on the tracks. VS In VS mode, the player can race on any track the player desires. This mode also serves as the multiplayer mode where the player can race up with five friends. Shop In the Shop, the player can unlock new features with coins that the player has collected. Mario Coins and Coins Mario Coins, are coins that the player can collect in various parts of every track in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. Coins can be used at the Shop to unlock new features while collecting a certain amount of Mario Coins can unlock special features. Playable Characters * designates unlockable character ** designates new character to the Mario Kart GP series Feather Class KoopaTroopa_MP9.png|Koopa Troopa* ** NSMBW_Toad.png|Toad Light Class DaisyMP8Official.png|Princess Daisy* ** Peach_FS.png|Princess Peach Medium Class Luigi MP9.png|Luigi FortuneStMario.png|Mario WaluigiMP8a.PNG|Waluigi* Yoshi_MP9.png|Yoshi Cruiser Class DKISWii.png|Donkey Kong* Rosalinasmg2.png|Rosalina* ** Warioloafing.png|Wario* Heavy Class FortuneStBowser.png|Bowser Any * Mii ** Basic Items * Banana ** Triple Bananas * Basin * Big and Small Tires * Boo * Bullet Bill * Cream Pie ** Triple Cream Pies * Feather * Fire Flower * Green Shell ** Triple Green Shells * Golden Mushroom * Ice Flower * Metal Mushroom * Mouse Catcher * Mushroom ** Triple Mushrooms * Needle Bomb * Red Shell ** Triple Green Shells * Spiny Shell * Square Tires * Sticky Oil * Star * Super Leaf * Tacks * Thunder Stick * Time Bomb * Tornado Techniques Rocket Start The Rocket Start technique allows racers to give them an early lead when a race starts. Players must press the A or Y button when the light on Lakitu's start signal turns green. Trick Tricks allow racers to give themselves a speed boost when the kart or bike jumps off a ramp or a hill. To do a trick, just jump off on a ramp or a hill and press the R button. When the player successfully does a trick, the kart or bike will receive a speed boost. Drift Drifting allows the player to cut through sharp corners which can be used with the R button. Prolonged drifting induces yellow sparks, then red sparks which gives a mini-turbo, and finally blue sparks which gives a super mini-turbo boost. Drifting also makes a shield that gets stronger every second drifting gets prolonged. Mini-Turbo Mini-Turbos allow racers to get a small boost after drifting for a long time. Mini-turbos save time and improve the acceleration. Slipstream Slipstreaming is a type of speed boost. To perform it, the racer must trail behind the racer for a moment. If done correctly, the racer will suddenly go faster with blue lines surrounding him/her. Courses Returning Stages Yoshi Stage * Yoshi Park 1 * Yoshi Park 2 Mario Stage * Mario Highway * Mario Beach Waluigi Stage * Stadium Arena * Waluigi Stadium DK Stage * Donkey Kong Jungle * Banana Ruins Wario Stage * Diamond City * Snow Panic Bowser Stage * Bowser's Castle * Castle Wall Rainbow Stage * Rainbow Coaster * Rainbow Downhill New Stages Mii Stage * Wuhu Loop * Maka Wuhu Koopa Stage * Koopa Troopica 1 * Koopa Troopica 2 Toad Stage * Toad Town * Mushroom Valley Peach Stage * Peach Castle * Castle Gardens Luigi Stage * Luigi's Factory * Factory Pipeworks Daisy Stage * Chai Mountains 1 * Chai Mountains 2 Rosalina Stage * Comet Observatory * Starship Mario Music File:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 OST - Title Music|Title Screen File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - Name Entry|Virtual Mario Cards File:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 OST - Menu|Menu File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - Menu|Wifi Menu File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - Title Music|Spectate File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - Mario Cup|Mario Stage File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - Mario Cup (Final Lap)|Mario Stage (Final Lap) File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - DK Cup|DK Stage File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - DK Cup (Final Lap)|DK Stage (Final Lap) File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - Wario Cup|Wario Stage File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - Wario Cup (Final Lap)|Wario Stage (Final Lap) File:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 OST - Yoshi Cup|Yoshi Stage File:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 OST - Yoshi Cup (Final Lap)|Yoshi Stage (Final Lap) File:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 OST - Waluigi Cup|Waluigi Stage File:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 OST - Waluigi Cup (Final Lap)|Waluigi Stage (Final Lap) File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - Bowser Cup|Bowser Stage File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - Bowser Cup (Final Lap)|Bowser Stage (Final Lap) File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - Rainbow Cup|Rainbow Stage File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - Rainbow Cup (Final Lap)|Rainbow Stage (Final Lap) File:Mario Kart Arcade GP OST - End|Credits Category:Random Works! Category:Mario